Operation: BIRTHDAY
by Threeandfourforever
Summary: Yadda. It's Numbuh Three's birthday, and operatives get a wish on their birthday. But will her wish drive Numbuh Four insane like me? Pairing: Look at summary carefully...
1. Chapter 1

Jello, I is posting. Numbuh Four's POV. In j'yo face.

Chapter One: Wishes and Monkeys

"Happy Birthday, Numbuh Three!" Numbuhs One, Two, Five, and I shouted.

"Waah!" Numbuh Three cried in surprise. She jumped and hid under her bed.

"Yay! You remembered!" She yelled gleefully from underneath. I sighed.

"Numbuh Three, we do this t' everyone every year," I replied, "and ya still jumped. Again. Anyway, here's your cake." I thrust out a messy pink cake with stupid Rainbow Monkeys laying on it in the shape of a three.

Today, obviously, is Numbuh Three's birthday, but it's Easter, too. Don't laugh, but I've been trying to tell her I love her every year, never succeeding. Every year on any KND operative's birthday, they make a wish and the KND makes it happen. She'll probably wish for a pony... I grabbed a soda and started chugging.

"Okay Numbuh Three, as you know, any wish of yours, we make happen," Numbuh One said.

"Hmm..." She thought. "I know! I wish Numbuh Four would follow me around all day in a Rainbow Monkey From Down Under suit!"

"WHAAAT?" I screamed, spitting out my soda. Everyone else fell down, clutching their stomachs.

"You heard her, Numbuh Four-" Numbuh Two said, pausing to laugh. "We _have_ to grant her wish!" I turned red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Numbuh Three, ya don't have a Rainbow Donkey bleh bleh bleh suit, do ya?" I asked. _Please_ say we don't...

"Of course we do, silly!" She reached under her bed and pulled out an orange Rainbow Monkey suit with hair that looked strangely like mine. "I had it specially made! Since you're so short, they didn't even have to change the size!" Everyone laughed even harder.

"Ah won't do it! Not even if meh life depended onnit!" I said. Her eyes got watery.

"WAAAH!" She cried. "You - said - you'd - grant - my - wish!" She said, pausing every word to sharply breathe in.

"Oh fine! If it gets yeh t' stop crying..." I said, mumbling the last part.

"YAY!" She said, instantly stopping. "Try it on!" She shoved it at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I heard everyone stop laughing.

"Ah can't believe this..." I growled, putting my legs through the pant legs. "Then again, Ah do get t' spend the whole day wit' her..." I finished quietly. I put on the rest of the costume. I walked out. Everybody broke out into laughter again. I turned crimson.

"And here's the best part!" Numbuh Three said. She grabbed my hand, making me blush even harder.

"I love you!" The suit said in an Australian voice. Everyone else laughed so hard, the whole town could probably hear them. I tried to rip off the suit.

"There's - no - way - Ah'll - let - the - suit - do - that. Why - won't - this - come - offa - meh?" I shouted, struggling with the suit.

"Rainbow Monkey Magic!" She said.

"There's no such thing as magic!" I said, giving up on the suit.

"Yes, there is!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Fine!" I said. I may as well pretend it's magic.

"YAY!" She said. Everyone just waited until they stopped laughing to breathe.

"Oh, look at that, Numbuh Five's outta candy! Numbuh Three, could you get me some?" Numbuh Five said, a devilish smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too!" Everyone said.

"Okay! C'mon, Rainbow Wally From Down Under!" Numbuh Three said, pulling me by my hand, making the suit sound and me blush.

"You're gonna get it, Numbuh Five..." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I had the entire story on my second computer with no internet so I saved it on a floppy, but the floppy betrayed me so I couldn't open it, and the story was still on the second computer so I went to the second computer and the mouse broke! So I finally got a new mouse so I could save it on another floppy and update. So... Enjoy. OR ELSE.

Disclaimer: Me no own show.

Chapter Two: Hugs and Candy

We left the room and headed for the stairs, leaving everyone laughing in Numbuh Three's room.

"Wally, I'm glad you agreed to my wish!" Numbuh Three said as we went down the stairs.

"Yeah, whatever. Jus' because ya like it, doesn't mean Ah do." I replied. Secretly, I was enjoying it as much as kicking adult butt. Then again, I was going to the candy store in a Rainbow Monkey suit. _Wait!_ _We're alone in the treehouse _(A/N: Almighty Treehouse!)_ hallways! I can tell her I love her!_ I thought.

"Umm... Kuki?" I said.

"Yes, Wally?" She said.

"Truthfully, Ah... Ah... l...l...love..." I began. _I can't finish!_

"I know what you're trying to say." She said.

"Ya do!" I said, shocked.

"Of course! I know you really love hugs!" She said, hugging me. "Bestly Friends Rainbow Monkey Hug of Sharing!"

_Oh well. The time will come. I'm her best friend?_ I thought.

"No! Ah _hate_ hugs! Especially Rainbow Dorkey Hugs from you!" I said. Maybe I should think before I speak...

"You're such a meanie! Even on my birthday, you're mean!" She said, crying. _I know I'll regret this..._

"All right, All right already! Rainbow...um..Monkey... er... Sorriness ... Hug?" I said, holding my arms out, offering a hug. I wonder if that's even real in the Rainbow Monkey world.

"Super Love Rainbow Monkey Hug of Forgiveness!" She replied, hugging me again.

"Ugh... We'll never speak o' this. Ka-poosh?"

"Um... What?" She said, not knowing what I just said.

"It means agreed. Jus' say okay."

"Okay!"

For the longest fifteen minutes of my life, we walked to the candy store. A few people passed by and laughed and all I could do about it was sulk.

"Numbuh Three, how much longer 'til we get there?" I asked. I couldn't take a second more of that.

"We're here, silly!" She said, _finally_ letting go of my hand.

"Finally! Ah want t' get meh some KAN-DAY!" I said, rushing into the store.

"Hi, Mister Candy Guy! I want a bag of cherry lollipops, a bag of blueberry gummi bears, a bag of green apple bubble gum, a bag of orange pop rocks, and a bag of chocolate." She said quickly.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Anything for a couple," the candy man said, smiling.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" I yelled, jumping onto the counter and grabbing his collar. Kuki, of course, was oblivious to anything we said.

"H-here you go," the man said shakily, holding out five bags. "I'll put it on your tab."

We left, munching on our candy.

"Catch!" I said and threw some of my candy at her. I hit her in the face.

"Oh, it's on now!" She threw a stick of bubble gum at me and I caught it in my mouth. We stood there for at least fifteen minutes throwing candy at each other. We ended up calling a truce and we bought more candy to fill our bags again.

Once we were at the treehouse, (A/N: Almighty Treehouse!) we gave the bags to each member. Everyone still snickered at my costume and especially at the gum and pop rocks in our hair. Once we left Numbuh Five's room, I smiled. She didn't know I put itching powder on the chocolate...


End file.
